<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not enough by KinkySnake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592309">Not enough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkySnake/pseuds/KinkySnake'>KinkySnake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Hate Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Minor Mai/Zuko, Object Insertion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:41:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkySnake/pseuds/KinkySnake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko learns that Zhao is dead. He hates the man but he can't help thinking back of their twisted relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zhao/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoilers if you haven't watched the whole serie ! </p><p>This is my first fic in the ATLA world. I really love Zuko, his charachter is top notch !<br/>This fic doesn't follow the canon, as Zhao dies during the final battle. Also, I think their first time happens when Zuko is about 15/16 so he gets his scar after that.<br/>I want to write kinky fics with this account, if you have request, you're welcome ! I plan to write more Zhao/Zuko because it can get really dirty and I like it ^^ Maybe Jee/Zuko, for more fluff. I'm also into Supernatural, particularly Sam/Lucifer.<br/>In reality, I like the Zuko/Mai pairing. I think they're cute together and she's kinda awesome.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko turns on his back, fisting the sheets with both hands to keep them still. He’s hard and the throbbing between his legs doesn’t go away, even when he pictures uncle Iroh dancing naked along the rest of his former crew. He breathes slowly. His skin is buzzing with want and he can hear the blood pumping in his ears.</p><p>The admiral Zhao is dead. He’s dead and Zuko should be happy. At least relieved. He is. But he’s also feeling conflicted about it. He always hated the man, there’s no denying it. And Zhao gave it back to him, that’s also undeniable. But he can’t ignore the heat he feels at night when he’s alone in bed and thinks of the man.</p><p>He tried to fight it. He meditated, trained, read books until his eyes couldn’t see straight, took walks, and even made tea, anything to stop his mind wandering back to the admiral. It’s useless. Because he can’t forget the man’s rough hands on him, his harsh words whispered in his ears and the mind-blowing pleasure he gave him.</p><p>His dick twitches as he imagines heavy hands on his hips and he bites his lip in frustration. He doesn’t want to give in. But he remembers every time and it makes him ache.</p><p>The first time it had happened, he was young. He was a virgin and he hadn’t seen it coming, because he wasn’t interested in these matters at the time and he would never have imagined than Zhao would see him like that. Azula always mocked him for being naïve. <em>She</em> wouldn’t have let Zhao approach her. But he was only himself and when Zhao came to see him in the library one day, he had thought they could settle their animosity. He had ended up bent over a table, legs shaking with unknown pleasure and mind swimming with the sweet dirty talk of the older man. He had avoided him after that, dropping his head in shame and finding excuses not to talk to him. The man had only laughed when his uncle scolded him for being impolite.</p><p>He swallows back a sob and turns on his stomach. He presses his hips down, beginning a slow humping. He bites his pillow, angry not to be able to control himself. But the friction is good and the blanket above him is heavy, but nowhere near like –</p><p>It’s not enough. In his mind, there are hands gripping his wrists, a hard cock pumping in him and Zhao whispering ‘Only dirty little sluts enjoy it that much since the first time, what would your father say?’ ‘That’s it boy, you’re taking it so well.’ He remembers wiping semen on the floor, his face red and his ass burning, as Zhao left the room, humming. His first time. He could never have thought it would happen like that. He felt guilty, because no one could ever know what he had done, but also excited, because he had a secret, a grown-up secret and it was the first time he did something he shouldn’t have. Still, he didn’t want to take the risk to be near Zhao again.</p><p>He slept with a girl after that. It was good and fun and it took his mind off the Zhao incident. A year later, Zhao came into his bedroom at night before leaving at sea. He left him dark bruises on his hips and two loads of cum in his ass.</p><p>Zuko pants and humps his mattress harder. It’s not enough. He brings two fingers to his mouth and wets them copiously before reaching for his entrance. He circles the rim, clenching in anticipation. It’s still dry and he whines. He doesn’t resist the call of the oil bottle in his nightstand. He’s on his back, two fingers spreading his walls and he sighs in contentment, trying to reach deeper. He needs -</p><p>He had thought he would never see Zhao again. He was wrong. And the man smiled, while half of his face was on fire. His whole world collapsed in fire and he found himself far from home, on a ship with a crew he didn’t know and an impossible mission. Zhao watched his demise and only smiled, and he knew the man was cruel but it still hurt him.</p><p>He hated him even more after that and every time they meet, he wanted to fight him. He wanted him to stop smirking at him and to make him regret he ever touched him. But when Zhao found him alone in his cabin one day they had stopped to stock food, he didn’t have the time to think before being pressed into a wall and kissed aggressively. His body remembered the man’s touch and won against his head. He got fucked against the wall, while the man kissed his scar, telling him how much he had liked watching him get burnt.</p><p>His insides are soft around his fingers and he presses down on his front wall, where he knows he can find his prostate. But it’s disappointing and he wants more, he wants something bigger and harder, something that can fill him up and fill that void constantly nagging at him. He wonders briefly what his personal servants would say if he called one them and ordered them to fuck him. They would probably say yes and he grimaces at the thought. Being finally back to the palace is weird after everything. He’s glad Mai is absent, she would have noticed him acting weird at hearing the news of Zhao’s death. He can’t tell her. She’s wonderful but even she can’t replace …</p><p>He gets out of bed and searches the room for something, anything that can help. He finally finds a bottle full of cream, maybe for dry skin, he doesn’t care, that has a nice girth and length. His hole clenches and he’s dripping precum. He never did that. He always managed to stop himself when he felt the need. He coats the bottle in oil and pours some on his fingers, slicking himself. He’s impatient and he should prepare more, but he needs this. He pushes the bottle at his rim, using his weight to sink on it. It doesn’t go in right away and he squirms, his neglected dick bobbing on his stomach.</p><p>He chased the Avatar, because it was the only way he could go home. Zhao was like a vulture, constantly on his way and waiting for the right moment to strike. And when he was not busy making plans to capture the Avatar, he thought of him and had to jerk off until he was exhausted. One night, when they stopped in a port, he secretly went to a pleasure house. He hid his face and asked for a man. The man was rough and did his best to follow Zuko’s instructions, but it was not the same and he wanted to die from shame at the emptiness he felt. He wanted to run to Zhao and beg him to take him. He wanted to kill him. He didn’t know anymore.</p><p>He was declared an enemy of the nation, twice, because of his secret identity. Zhao knew of course. He captured him then let him escape, because it amused him to play with the banished prince. But not before he had fucked him into the mattress, rope tightly wrapped around his wrists. ‘You grow-up nicely, prince Zuko. But that part of you doesn’t change, does it?’ Zuko understood that somehow, Zhao was the only one who knew every sides of him and that he had nothing to hide. No one else could be that good at pushing his buttons, giving him everything he wants and everything he hates at the same time. It’s a shame he was such a jerk. ‘Good boy.’</p><p>When he came back to the palace after having helped Azula defeat Aang, he felt out of place. He was almost grateful when Zhao took him to his room, because that at least hadn’t changed. He rode the man that night, not bothering to pretend he didn’t know what he was doing. The admiral called him all kind of names in the same manner one would have spoken terms of endearment. ‘You’re finally admitting that you’re my little bitch?’ He kept a hand on Zuko’s scar and Zuko only pressed his hand harder against his skin, rolling his hips and begging for the man to be rougher. ‘Aren’t you lucky I’m willing to fuck you despite that ugly thing on your face?’</p><p>He’s fucking himself hard on the bottle, hard and big inside him, hitting almost all the right places. It’s not the same. He’s sobbing, pleasure and shame making him high.</p><p>“More… I want more.”</p><p>He doesn’t touch his dick, because he knows he’ll cum right away if he does. And because Zhao never let him when he fucked him. His hips are moving up and down fast, pleasure sparking in his belly. It lacks the warmth and the weight of a real body, the roughness only a partner can bring.</p><p>“Zhao…”</p><p>He’s reduced to that. Fucking himself with an object and moaning the man’s name. It’s nowhere good enough but he tries to remember Zhao’s voice and words. If he were here, what would he say?</p><p>‘Is your hole so needy you’d stuff anything in there?’ ‘Why don’t you call your guards, so they can have some fun?’ ‘You missed me, didn’t you? No one else can fuck you good enough?’ He would laugh and mock him, make him beg and cry. He would crush him with his weight, slamming into him without care and forcing orgasms out of him. ‘You want to cum boy?’ ‘Cum then. Cum on my cock.’</p><p>He’s moaning continuously now and he hopes no one can hear. His orgasm crashes around him, making his mind go blank and his muscles spasm. His ass clenches and unclenches around the bottle, his cum dripping down his stomach. He laughs, because it’s so good and he’s really fucked up.</p><p>Zhao would sneer at him and tell him he’s pathetic. But he’s dead, and he won’t ever fuck him again. Zuko turned on his sister and his father, joining Aang and got the throne back. He’s the Fire Lord, he’s bringing peace, he has a girlfriend. But it’s still not enough. He curls on himself, suddenly cold. He never hated the man so much.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>